


Saizo and Kaze - S

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Shea the Gay's Supports [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Incest, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Part one of my series that novelizes the supports in my 'Shea the Gay's Hack'! I am seriously proud of the supports I wrote, but I felt they needed to be expanded upon - beyond just dialogue and facial expressions.





	Saizo and Kaze - S

Silence. The forest was nothing but this. Well, for the most part. There was wind, and there were animals - but for Saizo's current purposes, it qualified as silent.

He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. "I apologize, Father..." And then he trailed off, unable to finish his plea to his late father. Not that he would have gotten the chance to, anyway, as light footsteps sounded behind him. He opened his eyes, and turned around.

"Brother...?" Kaze spoke, his head tilting much like a confused puppy. His brows furrowed, and Saizo lowered his gaze, avoiding the sight.

"Brother..." He repeated the word, almost reluctantly. The word felt like poison on his tongue.

If Kaze noticed his distaste for the word, he didn't appear to show it. "Saizo," he said, "are you well?" When Saizo didn't immediately reply, he spoke again, "You do realize that you just  _apologized_ to our late father, don't you?"

"Yes, I am well aware," Saizo said sharply. "If he were still around... He would be sorely disappointed in me. His spirit most definitely is."

"For what? What could you have possibly done?" Kaze asked, still with the confused puppy look. "I know that you'd never do anything that Father would not have approved of." His voice lowered, speaking almost in a whisper, "All that you do, you do because you want to make his spirit proud."

It took Saizo a while to be able to find the words to respond. "And yet I have committed a grave sin."

"Come now, I'm sure it's not so-"

Saizo immediately cut his _brother_ off, "Kaze, please. You do not want to talk about this. You will not like what you learn."

Kaze paused, processing that. Then he straightened his back, and met Saizo's gaze carefully. "I believe that is up for me to decide."

Saizo fell silent at that, turning the words over in his mind. Technically, it was a true statement... But he would still end up being blamed when Kaze got upset. But, seeing that his brother wouldn't soon give up, he sighed deeply. "Fine." He hesitated, his eyes not meeting Kaze's. "I am in love with someone. A man."

Kaze's response was immediate, with laughter in his tone. "Gods, Saizo, is that all?" He smiled comfortingly, a warm smile that made Saizo frown beneath his mask. He didn't understand... "If Father would be disappointed in you, then he'd be disappointed in me as well," Kaze continued.

Saizo processed this for a moment, then... "You enjoy the company of men?"

"As much as I do women, yes. So I suppose we both owe an apology to Father."

Saizo hesitated. He didn't want to tell the entirety of his secret shame, but he had no choice now. "No. Just me."

"...May I ask why?"

"I do not love just any man," Saizo said, his voice showing the graveness of the situation. "This man is my brother."

"That's not so-" Kaze started to say something comforting, but it was soon cut off as Saizo's words caught up with his mind. His eyes widened, and it took him a moment to say anything else. "W-wait, did I hear that right?"

Saizo refused to reply.

"Saizo... You love me?"

Still no response.

"Saizo, answer me," Kaze said firmly, but the threat in his eye was ruined by the crack in his voice.

Finally, Saizo answered, "Yes. I love you. Far more than I should."

Kaze took a moment, processing the words...

"We both owe an apology to Father."

"...What?"

"I love you as well, Saizo. More than I should."

Saizo was quiet for a moment... Processing those words, the elation he felt at hearing them...

And then a realization crashed down on him, and he turned his head away from Kaze's adoring grin. "Quit smiling," he snapped. "You and I both know that nothing can come from our feelings."

"I beg to differ," Kaze said, almost playfully. "As long as we keep things secret..."

Saizo considered this for a moment, but it was quickly shot down. "No. Someone will find out."

Kaze's smile finally fell. "So you're willing to go back to normal?" he asked, voice almost emotionless. "You're willing to act like this conversation never happened?"

Saizo didn't reply. Couldn't find an answer. Everything he came up with was either a lie or dangerous to say.

"I'll do it,  _Brother,_ " Kaze said, spitting the word out like it disgusted him as much as it did Saizo. "I'll act as if I don't love you as I do. But you have to tell me that's what you want."

Saizo swallowed thickly. "...I cannot," he whispered. "The gods will damn us and our father will turn in his grave at our love. But I cannot act as if it does not exist."

Kaze visibly relaxed, and gave a relieved sigh, a smile crossing his face once more. "Oh, thank heavens. I don't think I could have actually hidden my feelings, knowing that..." His voice lowered into a whisper, "That you felt the same."

Saizo didn't reply for a moment. "...We will have to keep this secret. For a while, at least."

Kaze nodded, his smile giving way to a more serious expression. "Yes... That is true." He stepped closer, looking around the area. "But as long as no one is around now..." He met Saizo's gaze. "Ah... Sorry, but would you mind removing your mask for a moment?"

"I suppose not," Saizo said, "but why?"

Kaze smiled, a mischievous light in his eyes. "Just do it."

Saizo sighed softly, and did as he was asked. "There. Now why-"

He was cut off by the feeling of unfamiliar lips pressed against his own. He froze, too shocked by the action to reciprocate. But, judging by Kaze's bright grin when he pulled away, he didn't mind. "That's why," Kaze said softly.

"H-how can you do that so calmly?!" Saizo asked, a dark blush forming on his face. Frantically, he put his mask back into place in an attempt to hide it.

"Hm," Kaze said, pretending to think about it, "I wonder."

"Gods..." Saizo whispered, unable to meet Kaze's eyes yet again.


End file.
